Future Hope
by addictedtofantasy
Summary: One-shot. Set during the Parting of the Ways with references to Army of Ghosts/Doomsday. Badwolf!Rose can the future and it doesn’t look good. Is it possible to change her future? Can be D/R. Not a good summary but please read and review.


Title: Future Hope

Summary: One-shot. Set during the Parting of the Ways with references to Army of Ghosts/Doomsday. Badwolf!Rose can the future and it doesn't look good. Is it possible to change her future? Can be D/R. Never been good at summaries…

Rating: T for safety.

Disclaimer: The various quotes are from their respective episodes in Doctor Who. Characters, etc are property of the BBC, much to my misfortune.

Dedication: To my second in command; who introduced me to Doctor Who.

A/N: At this point in time, I haven't seen much of season 4, but know that Rose is returning. This isn't a reunion story (could be considered to be pre-reunion), but simply my take on why Doomsday had to happen. The idea came to me quite some time ago but just wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first official story and its unbeated and so have only attempted to check it the best I could. If you review, no flames please. Also, if the layout is bunched, etc please let me know. I sometimes notice that the first lines of some stories get duplicated and such like which I know can make reading difficult.

Normal-Bad Wolf Rose

_Italics-_ Past/ future

* * *

She could see everything. Birth, life, death. The never ending cycle. Everything burns, everything dies. Pain, sorrow, hope, a better future.

The future…

"_How long are you going to stay with me? Rose looks at him. _"_Forever". __And they smile._

She was going to die alone with no way of stopping it. Withering away to nothing. Why did it hurt so much?**  
**

She was never going to see him again. No way to reach across the void, no way to be with him.

Unless…

She could change it. She has the power, it could be done. It's not that hard to weave the strings differently…

_Running. __Screaming. Pain. Death. Sorrow. Too much, so many.  
Too many.  
All screaming, all dying. She can hear them all, see them all. Running, hiding, dying. No chance of escape, no Doctor to save them._

_Nobody lives; everybody dies._

Unless things remain the same.

Is this the choice the Doctor has to make everyday? Is this the choice she has to make now?

"_I could save the world but lose you"_

-

_They are running. __Running, laughing, holding hands and never stopping. __But the Earth is dead, gone before its time. The battle raged on, but in vain. All perished except for the Daleks. Once done, they continued on their path of destruction, leaving desolate wastelands behind, the remainder of countless worlds. She is the last. Yet they still run, two lost souls clinging to each other because each know and understand the feelings of the other. They run in fear of being found.  
_

_  
And found they were._

-

_She is falling. __Falling, with no chance of surviving, no one to catch her. __He is screaming her name with fear, rage and hopelessness reflected in his eyes. __Before the white void closes around her, a sudden flash, a slight weight around her body and he's gone. __She is alive and safe, but he's gone.  
_

_Every night she dreams of him. She can still hear him and in the morning she wakes up with her face moist. The Earth survives and life goes on. Everybody lives, but Rose dies._

_She still visits the beach. As time passes slowly, the emptiness in her chest never leaves her, but she learns how to dull the pain. She closes her eyes; she can almost hear him whispering her name as if he were standing next to her. She clutches the key around her neck and dares to hope for a way back._

-

A single tear falls. A tear for the universe, the future, the pain. Why did it have to end this way? It seemed every way only ended in their death or separation as if the whole universe was against them being together. But at least there was hope.

She prepared herself for the last thing she could do before the pain consumed her and everything went black.

To build a future of hope.


End file.
